


Mal tercio

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Burnish (Promare), Attraction, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Developing Friendships, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Gueira/Meis (Promare), Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Guilt, Hanging Out, Hot, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lio Fotia-centric, M/M, Motorcycles, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Lio no solo se hartó de hacer mal tercio, acompañando siempre a cierta pareja de enamorados, también se dio cuenta de que era el momento más oportuno para huir. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando se juntan el hambre y las ganas de comer? Tal vez Gueira y Meis tenían esa respuesta.---Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #2.Esta historia la escribí para el proyecto R18"Night on Fire", organizado por mí para la página"Promare Latinoamérica".El proyecto completo se puede leer y descargar del siguiente link. Material exclusivo para mayores de edad.https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VYjTR5QGE-qXhCFDxfU6i2LijjVteMAN
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Mal tercio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí para el proyecto R18 **"Night on Fire"** , organizado por mí para la página **"Promare Latinoamérica".**
> 
> El proyecto completo se puede leer y descargar del siguiente link. Material exclusivo para mayores de edad.  
> <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VYjTR5QGE-qXhCFDxfU6i2LijjVteMAN>

Lio Fotia se definía a sí mismo como un alma libre y sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Rechazaba el amor romántico pero algunas veces, permitía las muestras de afecto en la intimidad con sus esporádicos amantes.

Pero aún así, él no concebía la idea de tener que atarse en exclusiva a una misma persona por el resto de su vida. Lio simplemente disfrutaba de las aventuras que vinieran y no se cuestionaba al respecto. Sin embargo, esa conducta lo llevó a ser juzgado por sus conocidos; algunos lo tachaban de inmaduro, otros de promiscuo. Lio solo hacía oídos sordos a todo eso y seguía en lo suyo, después de todo... ¿quiénes eran ellos para criticarlo?

Cuando Lio conoció a Gueira y a Meis, en un encuentro de aficionados a las motocicletas y al rock, estos ya eran pareja y llevaban juntos un par de años. A partir de ahí, empezaron a frecuentarse y a salir juntos. 

Los chicos comenzaron a referirse a Lio llamándolo "jefe" porque le pedían que fuera él quien planeara y decidiera las actividades que harían en cada salida. Generalmente viajaban de una ciudad a otra, montados en sus enormes y llamativas motos chopper y acampaban en sitios que encontraban atractivos, otras veces iban por unos tragos o a algún concierto de rock o heavy metal.

Conforme pasaron los meses, Lio se dio cuenta de algo que lo llevó a sentirse bastante miserable: empezó a envidiar la relación de pareja que mantenían sus amigos. Tal vez porque era algo que él no tenía, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco era como si la idea de tenerlo le resultara particularmente atractiva. 

Cada vez que Lio veía a los otros dos en una típica situación de pareja, ya sea tomándose las manos, abrazándose, besándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas o haciéndose insinuaciones de connotación lasciva de una manera cómplice y divertida, él no podía evitar sentirse molesto y fue que entendió que ahí había una cuestión más seria. 

Lio empezó a gustar de ambos chicos, a experimentar una fuerte atracción sexual por ellos, a fantasear con verse involucrado de una forma íntima y libidinosa con los dos.

¿Tal vez era el momento de alejarse? Ya estaba cansado de hacer mal tercio y sería incapaz de hacer otro tipo de avance que ocasionara una infidelidad o ruptura en la pareja.

Así fue que un día, Lio Fotia decidió desaparecer y ya no permitió ser encontrado por sus amigos. Dejó de frecuentar los lugares habituales en donde coincidían, cambió de número de celular, los bloqueó de sus redes sociales, abandonó el club. 

Meis y Gueira no tardaron en darse cuenta de que su apreciado jefe los había abandonado sin explicaciones, sin motivos. Pero Lio se equivocó al creer que simplemente iba a borrarse de la vida de esos dos hombres y que estos se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo lograron entrar? -Lio quedó consternado al ver a los otros dos en el interior de su departamento; lo primero que pensó fue que alguien pudo meterse a robar pero el panorama era completamente distinto, no eran delincuentes ni ingresaron para tomar sus pertenencias, eran sus compañeros esperando por él en una situación atípica y muy osada-

Ambos hombres se encontraban totalmente desnudos y retozando en el sofá más alargado. No habían encontrado una mejor manera de entretenerse y matar el tiempo que teniendo sexo mientras esperaban a Lio que regresara.

Para entonces, había concluido una muy fogosa sesión y se encontraban compartiendo un cigarrillo. Lio los observaba atónito sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, se acercó a ellos esperando una explicación.

—Bienvenido a casa, jefe -replicó Meis con total cinismo guiñándole un ojo- Lo extrañamos mucho, ¿sabe?

—¿Acaso hicimos algo que le molestó como para que nos abandonara de esa manera tan cruel? -añadió Gueira sin preocuparse por ser visto sin una sola pieza de ropa, tampoco se molestó en cubrirse, definitivamente no sentía culpa ni pudor-

—No me han respondido -Lio no podía negarse a sí mismo que la situación lo estaba inquietando demasiado, su rubor se hizo evidente y sus ojos se desviaban de manera inevitable hacia los miembros ya flácidos de sus inesperados invitados; debía reconocer que ambos poseían un muy buen tamaño a pesar de no estarlos viendo en el máximo esplendor- Quiero que se larguen inmediatamente de aquí. Ya no deseo tener que ver con ustedes.

Meis y Gueira no solo ignoraron las palabras de Lio, también se pusieron a reír mostrándose de lo más incrédulos. Ellos sabían que el jefe no estaba siendo nada sincero y además, ya habían deducido y notado lo que ocurría. En especial bajo aquellos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero que el hermoso chico tan bien lucía.

—El jefe no es sincero consigo mismo, ¿verdad, Gueira?

Los dos hombres siempre supieron que detrás de ese bello rostro aniñado e inocente se ocultaba un era un ser sumamente lujurioso, ardiente como fuego abrasador e indomable. Un ser que por alguna extraña razón optó por alejarse de ellos antes de que pudiera quemarlos y arrastrarlos a un infierno lascivo.

—Definitivamente no lo es -contestó Gueira enseñando una sonrisa ladina-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Fotia al saberse tan predecible a pesar de sus arduos y vanos esfuerzos por ocultar sus verdaderos motivos-

Estaba claro que Lio no quería que Gueira y Meis se fueran, él tampoco hubiese querido tener que apartarse como lo hizo. Ya los apreciaba bastante como para ser el responsable de algo que consideraba tan bajo y vil, algo que a pesar de su extremo estilo de vida sexual le ponía un freno moral para ir más allá, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos que podrían volverse incontrolables.

Pero Lio no contaba con que esos dos cínicos sujetos tenían en mente proponerle hacer su fantasía realidad. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hacían bajo la excusa de romper la monotonía y la rutina de pareja. ¿Qué más daba? Al diablo las convenciones sociales, si todos se ponían de acuerdo y se trataba de algo plenamente consentido, estaba bien.

Al verse descubierto, Lio sonrió y ya no pudo ni quiso seguir oponiendo resistencia. Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió, ya se hallaba a merced de los otros dos que le hicieron un lugar en medio de ambos y con cierta prisa, encargaron de despojarlo de cada una de sus ropas.

Unos segundos después, cuatro manos y un par de hábiles bocas exploraban sin límites cada rincón del delgado y esbelto cuerpo de Lio. La pareja estaba enfocada en hacer de aquella una experiencia de total disfrute para su querido jefe, quien se mostraba muy complacido ante tan exquisitas atenciones.

Lio recibía un profundo e intenso beso de Meis mientras Gueira le estimulaba los pezones, succionando uno y pellizcando otro en simultáneo, intercambiando cada cierto tiempo, hasta que lo dejó para unirse a ellos. El de cabello rojizo no quiso privarse de disfrutar también de los labios del agasajado.

Meis dejó a su novio deleitarse un rato con los besos del jefe, mientras tanto él bajó hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Lio, las cuales separó con suavidad para apreciar con gusto ese erecto y gran miembro. Se vio tentado a hacer un comentario al respecto.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda tener un pene así de grande? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado -expresó el de cabello largo, intentando medir "a ojo" el sexo de Lio y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, concluyó que fácilmente superaba unos veinte centímetros- ¿Podría tomarle una foto?

Gueira rió ante esa ocurrencia que a Lio no le hizo demasiada gracia después de todo. Sin embargo, se encontraba muy ansioso y necesitado de algo más, por lo que lanzó una sugerencia que sabía resultaría efectiva.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! -refunfuñó Fotia y se compuso, viendo con fijeza al hombre que parecía embelesado con su pene- Si tanto te gusta lo que ves, busca la manera de inmortalizarlo en tus recuerdos.

Pero antes de Meis decidiera alguna cosa, Gueira se adelantó y se ubicó también en el piso, de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Lio justo al lado de su pareja.

—También quiero inmortalizarlo -dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y sin más, tomó el sexo de Lio con una de sus manos, pudiendo percibir el calor, la dureza y la humedad de este a causa del presemen que estaba emanando de él- Somos buenos trabajando en equipo, jefe.

Entonces Gueira sujetó el falo de Lio e inició unos suaves pero firmes movimientos manuales en vaivén. Al notar que estaba resultando como esperaba, lo acercó a Meis como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo y este, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó la lengua hasta alcanzar el glande y lamerlo con delicadeza.

De inmediato, las papilas gustativas del chico de largos cabellos azules se llenaron de un sabor agridulce y agradable que lo dejó con ganas de más. Lio no pudo refrenar sus adorables gimoteos entrecortados al experimentar la placentera sensación que le brindaban aquellos labios succionando la punta de sexo mientras era masturbado por el otro muchacho.

Rato después, Meis se apartó liberando su boca y cedió el puesto a Gueira, quien de inmediato tomó su lugar, solo que él fue más allá e introdujo en su cavidad el miembro de Lio tanto como le posible. Al conseguirlo, ciñó sus labios alrededor de la gruesa y venosa extensión para chupar con fuerza, dejándola llena de su caliente saliva.

—Ahhh... ahhh... dios... -exclamaba Lio bastante sorprendido ante tal destreza pero sobre todo al ver, lo organizados que resultaron esos dos-

Ahora era Meis quien se encargaba de la felación. Era hábil y al parecer tenía mucha práctica, tanto que era capaz de albergar todo el pene de Lio en su boca hasta enterrarlo en su garganta.

—Buen trabajo, cariño -el elogio de Gueira no se hizo esperar- Tómate un descanso.

Para ese momento, el miembro de Lio se veía tieso y brillante ya que estaba lleno saliva, de él también goteaban más fluidos transparentes que los otros degustaban con ganas. Gueira se encontraba en lo suyo cuando sintió una de las manos del jefe agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza y de inmediato, su boca fue embestida.

Meis sabía que Lio estaba cerca de su límite y ya no faltaba demasiado para que se viniera, así que lo sostuvo presionando sus caderas contra el asiento del sofá y mientras su novio seguía ocupado con el falo del rubio, él se incorporó a la labor haciendo lo mismo con los testículos ajenos. Con eso, Lio gimió más alto y su razón se nubló por completo.

—Ahhh... mmm... ngh... mierda...

La imposibilidad de moverse con libertad y la excitación visual extrema estaban causando estragos en Lio. Sin embargo, él se sabía sumamente afortunado teniendo a un par de atractivos hombres proporcionándole el mejor sexo oral de toda su maldita vida.

Ellos dijeron la verdad, hacían un excelente trabajo en conjunto. Ahora Meis sostenía el pene, lo chupaba unas cuantas veces para que luego Gueira hiciera lo mismo en su turno. No hubo necesidad de disputarse nada, su recompensa fue el maravilloso orgasmo y la satisfacción de su querido jefe.

Lio no se contuvo, se permitió gemir e incluso gritar sintiéndose en medio de una hoguera de placer que consumía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Estaba impresionado disfrutando de esa suerte de espectáculo erótico, en el que esos dos chicos lamían su miembro limpiando con sus lenguas todo vestigio de semen que quedó ahí es parecido.

Esa inolvidable noche quedaría marcada a fuego en la memoria de los tres para siempre. Desde entonces, Lio dejó de creer que hacía mal tercio y prometió no volver a apartarse jamás de Gueira y Meis.

**FIN**


End file.
